Have A Heart
by Kitsune Kinu
Summary: Wow my first PG that is the most general rating I have writin yet! Okay well it's a songfic...Read an find out! R&R please!


AU: "talking" _'thinking' **"singing" **Thank you for reading! _

_Disclaimer: I may or may not own him it all depends on you point of view...on with the story!_

_Chapter One: Heartbreak_

Kagome walked slowly towards the voices in the abandoned old hut on the far outskirts of the neighboring village, when she recognized both of the voices one belonged to the Kikyo-bitch the other however belonged to her Inu Yasha not that she was surprised or anything he did this fairly frequently but it still hurt of course, she loved him and didn't return her feelings at ALL. She peeked into the hut and her eyes began to sting from tears and from the sudden light of the fire which was a major contrast to the already dark forest.  
  
She sobbed quietly as she turned her head away from the sight slowly she picked herself up brushed herself off and as soon as she was out of earshot of the hut and it's inhabitants she began to run she didn't stop until she was at her secret place a little hot spring that over looked a little stream and was surrounded by trees. Sango didn't even know where it was. Kagome sat in the small hot spring and thought to herself, _'Why ME?'  
_---------------  
Kikyo smiled as she heard her reincarnation run away from the hut,  
  
"Naraku you may change back now, she's gone."

---------------

As Kagome sat in her secret hot spring she thought of everything that had happened lately between her and the hanyou.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"What do you WANT Inu Yasha?" The half-demon stopped, his jaw wide open at the sound of her voice it was...exhausted, sad, and laced faintly with anger at his audacity of calling her 'wench' after she had nearly committed suicide for HIM. Because she stood directly in front of him when Naraku was about to finish him off for good.  
  
"Where do you think you're going wench?" He asked huffily regaining his composure. "Where do you THINK I'm going ASSHOLE?" His jaw dropped again at her harsh words, _'Kagome NEVER uses bad words!'_ He thought still gaping at the steaming girl in front of him, then he gulped and replied,  
  
"I'm leaving now..."  
  
"Fine just run off to see Kikyo see if I CARE!" Yelled Kagome almost hysterically, with tears rapidly surfacing in the stormy blue-gray orbs he loved so much. She turned from him and began to run.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She began to sing quietly the song she had heard on her radio a few days ago and now felt that the song described exactly how she was feeling.  
  
**"Hey...shut up...don't lie to me...you think I'm blind but I've got eyes to see...Hey...mister...how do you do?...Oh pardon me I thought I knew you...Would you stand there baby cause I wanna get a better look...The big man I couldn't handle a little bit...I love you too... Hey...Hey...have a heart...hey have a heart...if you don't love me why don't you let me go?...Have a heart _please_...oh don't you have a heart?...little by little you fade while I fall apart...oh oh ohhhh darlin'... I love you so...I told you yes and then you told me no...baby...how can you say you should be free and I should pay?...And you talk and talk about you and what you need...but sooner or later your love is gonna make me bleed...Hey...Hey...have a heart...hey have a heart... You don't love me so why don't you let me go?...Have a heart _please_...oh don't you have a heart?...Little by little you fade while I fall apart...oh oh...(musical solos)...Talk on talk on but love is what you need...and sooner or later that love is gonna make you bleed...Hey hey...have a heart...hey have a heart...you don't love me why don't you let me go...Have a heart _please_...Oh don't you have a heart...Little by little you fade while I fall apart..."** Kagome sighed heavily as she pulled herself out of the water and dried off with her towel and got dressed and walked blithely back to camp.  
**------------------------------  
**Woo Hoo!!! Yeah first chappie is screwed up majorly! Tell me if you like and I will continue.... 

Kit (o.0')


End file.
